


i think that i was meant to be next to you

by rebelkbex (reyanehokkain)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, look at my soft baseball boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyanehokkain/pseuds/rebelkbex
Summary: Randal is back and Stephen is over the moon.coda to tonight's game (6.25.17)





	i think that i was meant to be next to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakebitehearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebitehearts/gifts).



> I woke up at like 4 PM and saw that Randal was back and actually started crying, because that means that my boys are back together and I am just so happy.
> 
> Unedited, as always, cause I'm a trash heap who can only write at like 2 AM.

When Stephen sees Randal’s name above one of the lockers in the clubhouse, he nearly screams with joy.

Tommy stops him though by pulling him out of the way of the door and telling him that he’s got something even better for him. Piscotty doesn’t stop the eye roll that he gives, because what could be better than his boyfriend coming back from being in the minors. But as Tommy nudges him with his shoulder and points to one of the doors that leads out to the field, he sees Randal standing there, his shit eating grin as wide as it was the day that Piscotty first met him.

Stephen does actually scream this time.

-

They beat the Pirates 8 - 4, with Randal hitting a home run, which has Stephen grinning so hard for the rest of the night that his whole face hurts. He wants to drag Randal back into the depths of the clubhouse and kiss him senseless, but Yadi is glaring at him from across it, a silent warning to him to keep a goddamn lid on it until the press is done getting its pound of flesh from tonight’s game. So Stephen sits there and fiddles around on his phone until he feel someone sit down on the bench next to him and looks up to find Randal smiling at him.

“Hey sweetheart, you ready to get out of here?” The world narrows for Stephen at that moment, focusing solely on the way that Randal is looking at him, like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen. Stephen smiles back and leans into Randal just enough so that their heads are touching.

“Ready if you are babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me @ akiirakuruusus on tumblr and watch me emote about my hyperfixation for the week


End file.
